


Confined

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Kenway and the female Assassins have been riding through a storm, and finally found shelter. She has been wearing a dress, and Connor is curious about the marks it left. <br/>Just Connor being cute, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little cute piece of writing!

«Do you mind?» She asked and turned her back towards Connor.  
He cleared his throat and came closer.  
«Of course not» He replied.  
He zipped down her dress, the damp fabric clinging to her skin.  
His assassin robes had provided some protection against the pouring rain, but her silk dress stood no chance.  
She shrugged it off and let it fall carelessly to the floor.  
His warm hand brushed her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She picked up her night gown and hugged it to her chest.  
Her corset seemed tighter than usual and dug into the curves of her waist. It put pressure on her ribs and cut off her breath as she moved.  
She glanced back at Connor as his trembling hands started unlacing her corset. His cheeks had turned a bright red and he moved his gaze around, nervously chewing on his lip.  
She smiled.  
«Thank you» She said and took a deep breath.  
She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.  
«I can breathe normally again» She laughed.  
He touched her back with a hesitant finger.  
«Your..» He began, but his voice faded. «Red lines mark your back»   
She hummed.  
«They will fade. They always do» She said.  
He traced the lines, very gently, like he was painting patterns on porcelain.  
«Why do you confine yourself in clothing that does not even allow you to breathe?» Connor asked.  
He rested his chin on her head, her long wavy hair tickling his neck.  
«It’s part of being a lady. Corsets that gives you the right shape, dresses that weigh more than fabric should, paint to make skin look smoother and to draw attention to my eyes. It’s all creating an illusion, all forming an imagine of beauty.» She explained.  
She looked at her assassin outfit that was spread out on the bed, stained by mud and blood.  
«Luckily I’m only a lady half the time, and my assassin robes are far more comfortable.» She added as she pulled on her night gown.  
Connor took a step back and fidgeted with a loose tread on his sleeve. She could no longer feel him breathe against her, but the warmth of his touch lingered on her skin.  
«Idontthinkyouneedanyofit» He rambled.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
«Sorry, I didn’t get that»  
She turned around to face him and he met her gaze. His brown eyes carried a tired expression, one that was often faded out by passion but that never quite left. He blushed, but softly smiled.  
«I don’t think you need any of those things, because you are beautiful without it.» He repeated.  
She laughed and shook her head. She cupped his face with her hand and smiled.  
«Thank you»


End file.
